


Mistletoe

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://ohmywhy.tumblr.com/post/105880889875/wintersoldeirs-important-otp-christmas">this</a> post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A super late and short Christmas drabble!

Chris is kneeling in the living room, quietly tying his sneakers, when his husband slides carefully behind him, suspiciously close. Surprised, Chris looks up, his eyes questioning, and Darren wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Darren extends his hand to help Chris up and then points above their heads.

Ah, mistletoe. Chris rolls his eyes.

“Darren!” He groans. “Again? Are you serious?”

“What?” Darren asks innocently, feigning ignorance. “It’s not me. It’s the laws of Christmas. And nature.”

“Nature didn’t put twenty mistletoes in our home.”

“You have to kiss me, Chris.” Darren puckers his lips playfully, and Chris resists the urge to laugh.

“Says who?” Chris questions.

“Says…” Darren begins, ransacking his brain for a clever response.

Amused, Chris suggests, “The laws of Christmas?”

 “Yes!" Darren answers excitedly. "Exactly.”

Chris narrows his eyes. “You’re lucky I like you,” he says. The small smile playing across his lips betrays him. He leans forward and softly kisses Darren.

When they pull away, Darren points out, “You mean ‘love you’.”

"Don't flatter yourself."


End file.
